


Don't Walk Away (From Me)

by reyofsunlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyofsunlight/pseuds/reyofsunlight
Summary: Another fight. Draco could hardly be surprised. They had fought when they were enemies and they seemed to fight even more now that they were together. It was who they were and it was certainly never boring. But Draco hated how easily they could hurt each other. That’s what happened when you let someone in; you gave them the power to destroy you.orDraco walks out after their latest fight. He always comes back and they make up. But what if Draco doesn't come back this time?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Don't Walk Away (From Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr via pumpkinpansies

Draco walked down the street, his hands buried in his coat pockets and his ears still ringing from the sound of the door slamming behind him. The cool winter air did nothing to cool off his temper, but the crunch of ice under his boots was more than satisfying. Another fight. He could hardly be surprised. They had fought when they were enemies and they seemed to fight even more now that they were together. It was who they were and it was certainly never boring. But Draco hated how easily they could hurt each other. That’s what happened when you let someone in; you gave them the power to destroy you. 

They had certainly caused their fair share of destruction today. The curses they threw at each other purposely lacked aim, but they made up for it with force. Potter’s place couldn’t have looked worse if they had let a baby troll run rampant down the halls. If previous experience was any indicator, Potter would be cleaning the place up now using magic. Draco could picture Harry repairing the glass picture frames with a sigh, magic buzzing around him. The sight of Harry using magic always did funny things to Draco’s insides. All that power and compressed energy, Harry’s eyes glowing even greener. When they had first gotten together, Draco had watched in awe when Harry practiced defensive spells. He couldn’t stop himself from lunging at him and pressing his mouth to his, needing to be closer to Harry’s warmth. He had moaned when Harry had channeled his power into pinning Draco against the wall and taking what was is.

Draco shook his head, getting the image out of his head. He was mad at Potter dammit, he didn’t want to yearn for him! But now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember what had started their most recent fight. It was probably something small and juvenile, like Harry never bloody picking up after himself or Draco being moody and taking it out on him. All of their fights seemed to start like that and their stubbornness and competitiveness only escalated it. And they all ended the same way: Draco would storm out, take a turn around the block, and then return to the flat where they would channel their residual anger into hot, desperate sex that would leave them both breathless and needing to be pressed against each other long after they were done.

But for some reason, this time Draco didn’t want to be the one to come crawling back. It felt like admitting defeat for some reason. So after he took his first circle around the block, he paused only briefly at the steps that led to Potter’s door before continuing down the sidewalk. He was already starting to crave Harry’s touch, but his stubbornness carried his legs further down the road. He wouldn’t cave. He already felt too weak around Harry. One touch, one soft word, one fucking glance of those green eyes and he would melt. Draco had never been known for his bravery or strength, but he had never been a lap dog either. He already missed Harry, which was exactly why he wasn’t letting himself return this time. He wanted Harry to sit in his flat cleaning up the mess, missing Draco and wondering why he hadn’t come back. He wanted Harry to be the one worrying that he messed things up too badly this time. That he didn’t deserve Draco. He wanted Harry to be the weak one for once. It was selfish, he knew. Neither of them won when he stayed away. Hurting Harry hurt him right back. But Draco was no stranger to pain. So he kept walking. 

It was starting to snow, and Draco had no clue where he had ended up wandering to. The fire inside of him had been extinguished several snow drifts ago. He suddenly felt exhausted and collapsed on a park bench. Now that his anger had subsided, it had been replaced by fear. Harry hadn’t come after him. He must have noticed by now that Draco wasn’t going to show up outside his door with an apology. And still Harry hadn’t gone looking for him. It was like the dreaded answer to the question that had haunted Draco since they had gotten together. Probably even since they were children. Draco would always be the one who wanted Potter more. Who cared too much. Who had the most to lose when everything they built would inevitably come crashing down around them.

Draco grew colder and colder, but refused to cast a warming spell on his coat. He’d rather concentrate on his fingernails turning a pale blue or the chattering of his teeth than Harry’s absence. Suddenly he couldn’t sit still any longer. He needed to keep moving or he was going to lose it. He got up off the bench and turned around.

Harry was standing there, wrapped in a red Gryffindor sweater. His cheeks and nose were pink from the cold and his hair was dripping with melted snow. Draco just stared at him, wondering if he was imagining the sight. He didn’t move closer.

“You… you didn’t come back.” Harry’s voice shook and Draco took a small step closer instinctively. But he stopped himself from going any further. Draco felt like the cold had frozen his mouth shut. He couldn’t speak.

“You always come back.” Harry’s voice came out as a faint whisper this time. A tiny ember of anger flared up inside of Draco. Always. Dependable. Like a lap dog. 

“Exactly. I always come back. Even when it’s not my fault. I’m not going to grovel this time, Potter.” Draco practically spit out the last word. 

“I don’t want you to grovel.” Harry said.

“It took you ages to find me. Forget about me so quickly, did you?” At that Harry took a step closer. Draco realized that his eyes were red from crying. But now Harry’s jaw was clenching in anger.

“I had no idea where you were. I had to use a fucking tracking spell to find my own boyfriend.”

“Sorry I’m such an inconvenience to you. I know you like me easy and compliant.” Harry took another step closer so they were face to face and shoved Draco into the snowbank behind him. It was so childish and unexpected that Draco just stared up at him in shock.

“Easy and compliant are words I would never use to describe you, you git. I was so fucking worried that something happened to you.”

Draco pulled himself off the ground and brushed the snow from his trousers. “Didn’t want to have to feel guilty for putting me in danger’s path, did you?”

“Why are you being like this? We always fight. But then we make up, that’s what we do.”

“I always make up. I come, I apologize, you forgive me. I come crawling back, hoping you’ll give me another chance. I have to worry that you’ll send me packing. You get to stay in your warm flat, barely caring if I turn up or not.”

“Of course I fucking care! Why do you think I’m standing in the freezing cold with you? Because I don’t care that you didn’t come back? Because I want you to stay away?”

“I’m tired of being the one who wants you more.” Draco had to look away from Harry’s piercing gaze. But that didn’t stop Harry from taking a step closer so that they were practically touching.

“You think I don’t want you? Every time you leave after a fight, I let you go even though it kills me. I need you to want to stay. I never want to force you so I always let you make the choice. You never got a choice during the war, so I wanted to give you that. If you wanted to leave me, you could. No matter what it would do to me.” Draco could feel the warmth radiating from Harry. He opened his mouth to say something, but Harry wasn’t finished.

“But don’t ever think I don’t want you. I always want you. When we fight, I want you. When I want to kill you, I still want you. When you leave, I want you. And when you didn’t come back, I wanted you even more. And I want you now, so badly I think I might die. You made me wait, you made me worry, you made me think you finally made your choice to leave me for good. You left and didn’t come back.” Harry’s voice broke and Draco couldn’t resist him anymore. He grabbed Harry’s coat and pulled him roughly against him, crushing their mouths together. It was all hot tongues and clashing teeth and desperation, and Draco breathed him in like air. Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s perpetually messy hair and in turn, Harry’s hands snuck up under his coat and scratched down his back in the most delicious way. Draco moaned. Harry punctuated their kisses with demands: “Don’t. Ever. Leave. Me. Without. Coming. Back.” Harry bit Draco’s bottom lip. “Ever. Promise me.” Draco tilted his head to taste Harry’s neck where it peaked out of his coat. “I promise,” he whispered, his lips brushing against Harry’s neck and making him shiver. Harry’s hand slipped out of its glove and found Draco’s. In a movement that startled Draco with its suddenness, Harry apparated them back to his flat and into his bedroom.

Suddenly too hot without the cold winter air, they took off their coats and stripped, not taking their eyes off of each other. As soon as they were free of their clothes, they collapsed on the bed together, their hands everywhere at once. Draco wanted to spend the entire night claiming every inch of his boyfriend’s skin with his hands and tongue, but Harry had other ideas. He pinned Draco’s arms above his head, and started kissing his way down Draco’s chest and downward. Draco squirmed under him.

“How could you ever think you want me more than I want you? You’re all I want. You’re everything, Draco,” Harry said breathlessly. Draco’s heart soared. He had never felt so loved as he did right then. 

“Thank you for finding me. I’m sorry I left.” At Draco’s words, Harry paused in his path downward and captured Draco’s mouth with his. 

“You can’t get rid of me, Draco. So stop trying. I’m always going to chase after you. I’m never letting you go again.” One of Draco’s hands managed to escape Harry’s and he ran it along Harry’s side and along his hip until he held Harry’s hard prick in his hand. Harry gasped into Draco’s mouth. “Good,” Draco whispered. 

They stopped talking and lost themselves in each other. They remained tangled up together long after they were done, muttering reassurances to each other until the sun peaked out over the horizon and they fell asleep. 

Right before Draco drifted off, he realized something. Loving Potter didn’t make him weak. When he was with him like this, he felt whole. He felt happy. He felt strong.


End file.
